"Straight Outta Compton (song)" by N.W.A
"Straight Outta Compton" is a song by American hip hop group N.W.A. It was released on July 10, 1988 as the lead single from their debut album of the same name. It also appears on N.W.A's Greatest Hits with an extended mix and The Best of N.W.A: The Strength of Street Knowledge. It was voted number 19 on About.com's Top 100 Rap Songs,2 and is ranked number 6 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of Hip Hop. In 2015, "Straight Outta Compton" debuted at number 38 on the Billboard Hot 100 on the issue dated September 5, 2015 as a result of the recent releases of the film of the same name and Dr. Dre's Compton; it was the highest debut on the chart that week.3 This became the group's first top 40 hit song, in large part due to lack of airplay since N.W.A was banned from many radio stations in the 1980s, charting 27 years after its initial release and 24 years since the group originally disbanded. Lyrics Dr. Dre You are now about to witness the strength of street knowledge 1: Ice Cube Straight outta Compton! Crazy motherfucker named Ice Cube From the gang called n****as Wit Attitudes When I'm called off, I got a sawed-off Squeeze the trigger and bodies are hauled off You too, boy, if you fuck with me The police are gonna have to come and get me Off your ass, that's how I'm going out For the punk motherfuckers that's showing out n****as start to mumble, they wanna rumble Mix 'em and cook 'em in a pot, like gumbo Going off on the motherfucker like that With a gat that's pointed at your ass So give it up smooth Ain't no telling when I'm down for a jack move Here's a murder rap to keep y'all dancin' With a crime record like Charles Manson AK-47 is the tool Don't make me act a motherfucking fool Me you can go toe to toe, no maybe I'm knocking n****as out the box, daily Yo, weekly, monthly and yearly Until them dumb motherfuckers see clearly That I'm down with the capital C-P-T Boy, you can't fuck with me So when I'm in your neighborhood, you better duck ‘Cause Ice Cube is crazy as fuck As I leave, believe I'm stompin' But when I come back boy, I'm coming straight outta Compton (Compton Compton Compton) Eazy E (MC Ren) Yo, Ren! (Whassup?) Tell 'em where you from! 2: MC Ren Straight outta Compton, another crazy ass n****a More punks I smoke, yo, my rep gets bigger I'm a bad motherfucker, and you know this But the pussy-ass n****as won't show this But I don't give a fuck, I'ma make my snaps If not from the records, from jacking or craps Just like burglary, the definition is jacking And when I'm legally armed it's called packing Shoot a motherfucker in a minute I find a good piece of pussy and go up in it So if you're at a show in the front row I'ma call you a bitch or dirty-ass ho You'll probably get mad like a bitch is supposed to But that shows me, slut, you're not opposed to A crazy motherfucker from the street Attitude legit, ‘cause I'm tearing up shit MC Ren controls the automatic For any dumb motherfucker that starts static Not the right hand, ‘cause I'm the hand itself Every time I pull an AK off the shelf The security is maximum, and that's a law R-E-N spells Ren, but I'm raw See, ‘cause I'm the motherfucking villain The definition is clear, you're the witness of a killin' That's taking place without a clue And once you're on the scope, your ass is through Look, you might take it as a trip But a n****a like Ren is on a gangsta tip Straight outta Compton (Compton Compton Compton) (Straight outta Compton) Dr. Dre Eazy is his name, and the boy is coming… 3: Eazy E Straight outta Compton Is a brother that'll smother your mother And make your sister think I love her Dangerous motherfucker raising hell And if I ever get caught, I make bail See, I don't give a fuck, that's the problem I see a motherfucking cop, I don't dodge him But I'm smart, lay low, creep a while And when I see a punk pass, I smile To me it's kinda funny, the attitude showing a n****a driving But don't know where the fuck he's going, just rolling Looking for the one they call Eazy But here's a flash, they'll never seize me Ruthless, never seen, like a shadow in the dark Except when I unload You see a spark and jump over hesitation And hear the scream of the one who got the lead penetration Feel a little gust of wind and I'm jetting But leave a memory no one'll be forgetting So what about the bitch who got shot? Fuck her! You think I give a damn about a bitch? I ain't a sucker This is an autobiography of the E And if you ever fuck with me You'll get taken by a stupid dope brother who will smother Word to the motherfucker, straight outta Compton (Compton Compton Compton) (Straight outta Compton) Outro Damn, that shit was dope! Why It Rocks # This song has an influential message about the hostile, underprivileged side to American living. # The lyrics are well-written. # The music video is well-made. Video Category:1980s Category:Gangsta rap Category:West Coast hip hop Category:Hardcore hip hop Category:N.W.A. songs